


Make It Right

by shahondin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Back Together, I try to make this sad, I'm a sucker for happy endings, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but don't worry, side changlix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: A wedding invitation forces exes Minho and Chan to meet again.But that's not a problem because Minho is over Chan.Totally. He swears!Why would he still have feelings left when Chan already moved on?(Or so he thinks.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Minchan fic!
> 
> I wanted to write something sad and angsty so I listened to loads of heartbreak songs :D 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading! <3

_ “I’m sorry, this might sound a bit creepy but I kept watching you fight this self-checkout system five days in a row and-- Do you need help?” _

_ Minho turned to glare at the stranger standing next to him. “Do I look like I’m too dumb to borrow books from the library when the normal checkout is closed?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked the other student up and down. The guy was wearing a beanie - inside a building, seriously? - and a plain black hoodie. He smiled slightly, obviously trying to look friendly but Minho was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. He couldn’t, however, because this stupid machine was not working and if he didn’t borrow this book it might be taken when he returns the next day to work on his paper. He was lucky these last days but that didn’t mean he will continue to be so. _

_ The stranger shuffles from one foot to the other under Minho’s unwavering stare. “Just… Let me help you, please?” Minho wasn’t sure if the stranger actually tried to act cute or if he was genuinely like that. _

_ Anyways, Minho rolled his eyes as he took a step back, hands helplessly gesturing to the uncooperative machine. “Whatever.” He watched the other student expertetly scan first Minho’s student ID and then the code on the backside of the book. Ha, Minho got this far as well. He smirked, knowing that next thing an error message will be shown on the screen. _

_ “Here you go.” The guy stepped aside a second later. “You only have to enter your password and then you’re done.” _

_ Completely at a loss for words, Minho blinked at the checkout system. Eventually, he did as he was told and soon enough he held a small receipt and the book in his hands. “Thanks, bro.”  _

_ The stranger chuckled, scratching the back of his head which was stupid because he was still wearing the beanie. “You’re welcome. I’m Chan, by the way” _

_ - _

_ Minho met Chan again the next day by chance - or fate as Chan would say a few years later.  _

_ He was sitting at one of the secluded desks with his laptop and book opened in front of him, trying to get this paper done so he could learn for the quiz scheduled the next day. Seriously, Minho didn’t expect the workload to be this crazy in his first year of university.  _

_ He startled when he looked up and saw Chan sitting at the desk in front of him with his eyes fixed on his own laptop. It didn’t seem like Chan realized who’s sitting across from him seeing as he was deep in thought. There was a frown on his face as he furiously typed out something on his keyboard only to delete it immediately after, the frown deepening even more. Minho never related to something more in his life.  _

_ He took his time to look at Chan properly, noticing the way he bit his bottom lip in concentration. The day before, Minho’s exhausted brain wasn’t able to really take notice of Chan’s appearance but now under the fading sunlight from outside, he must admit Chan was quite handsome. If it weren’t for that beanie. He didn’t know why but the fact Chan was wearing this stupid thing inside again was getting on his nerves. _

_ “Are you bald or something?” He asked loud enough for the other student to hear but not too loud to disturb anyone closeby.  _

_ Chan’s head whipped up and his eyes widened in surprise. It took a moment for him to comprehend the question as he was seemingly busy wondering since when Minho sat there. “I’m not?”  _

_ Cute. _

_ “Is that a question?” Minho scoffed, amused by the confused expression on Chan’s face.  _

_ Chan cleared his throat. “I’m not. It’s just…” _

_ Minho raised an eyebrow, prompting Chan to finish the sentence.  _

_ “A hair dye job gone wrong…” Chan sighed and pulled the beanie off. _

_ For the record, Minho didn’t feel bad for laughing so hard that other students threw him death glares. He was too occupied trying not to cry as he took in the bleached hair that was partly white, partly yellow. Chan grimaced for a second, unsure how to interpret Minho’s sudden outburst, before a smile creeped on his face.  _

_ “Let me repay you for helping me yesterday.” Minho said once he calmed down.  _

-

_ And this is how they began. _

-

Back when Minho was just a little kid he had plenty of friends, everyone who played with or next to him in the sand box to be precise. When he grew older, friendship got another definition, extending to mutual interests on top of playing games and conversations. He had a few different best friends over the span of his school years, hell he even was part of a big friend group that lasted until they graduated school and scattered across the country. His first love came and went. His fleeting crushes never lasted too long. In university, he made less but very close friends, he even considered family. And he met someone special but that’s a part of his life he doesn’t think about - or tries not to at least.

Minho is no longer a kid or teenager. Minho is an adult with a job and has to pay more bills than he’d ever imagined. His days are packed with work and trying to relax as soon as he has a second off. Needless to say, there is not much time for building and maintaining friendships when he’s trying his best to work as much as he can to save up and maybe even get a raise. 

He’s not alone, though, because he’s got Jisung, his roommate and self-declared bestest friend. They met due to the vacant room in Jisung’s flat and the younger’s desperate need to split the rent. Minho figured moving in with a seemingly friendly guy and sharing a normal sized flat would be better than living on his own in a tiny apartment. He even got enough space to let his cats roam around. 

Minho’s thankful for a lot of things: his adorable kittens, his nice enough coworkers, the working heater in his room, the decent and cheap restaurant not too far down the streets and Jisung’s constant chatter. The younger male talks about just everything with amazement and burning passion, loves to gossip about people Minho doesn’t know in a really fun way and cheers him up when Minho’s day was a little bit darker than usual. 

Some nights, when he’s lying awake in bed, he thinks about what his life would be if he hadn’t met Jisung at that time. Those nights, he allows himself to remember and cry.

So, yeah, he’s definitely thankful for having Jisung by his side even though his friend doesn’t understand the concept of closed doors - or privacy in general- and barges into Minho’s room at 6 a.m. on his Saturday off.

“There’s a really fancy envelope for you in the mail today!” Jisung exclaims as he slams the door to Minho’s room open without knocking, staring at said envelope in his hands with sparkling eyes. He lets himself fall onto the bed beside Minho who just woke up thanks to Jisung making enough noise to wake a sloth. 

“Go away.” Minho grumbles, still not ready to fully wake up and be an adult just yet.

“But hyung, this is a really fancy envelope!” Jisung insists as he shoves it into Minho’s face, poking his nose in the process. “Open it!”

Minho closes his eyes and turns around so he’s facing the window instead of his friend. “Do it yourself.”

“Pretty sure that would be violating postal privacy or something like that.” Jisung climbs over Minho and lays down again with his face really close to Minho’s. “I’m dying here, hyung!” He whines loudly, pout evident in his voice.

Minho opens his eyes only a few millimeters wide to glare at Jisung. “And I’m trying to sleep, thank you very much.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jisung smiles and holds up the envelope again. 

Groaning, Minho finally takes it and rips it open at the side much to Jisung’s horror. “Be careful! Oh my god, I can’t watch this.” His friend covers his eyes dramatically.

Minho pulls out the equally fancy card inside the envelope and freezes once reads the curved words written on it. 

This is a joke. A sick, sick joke.

“Oh a wedding invitation!” Jisung exclaims. “Who are Felix and Changbin?”

Felix and Changbin… The couple that can’t be in the same room without holding hands. The couple that radiates love and happiness with every smile they share. The couple that Minho witnessed awkwardly stumbling over their words before they went on their first date back in college. The couple that’s smiling at him from the picture printed on the card.

“Oh, you can even bring someone! Let me be your plus one? I love wedding food.” Jisung rambles on and on but Minho doesn’t hear anything anymore.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Call me if you need to talk about it, hyung. Day or night, I don’t care.” Felix smiles tentatively, unsure how to handle Minho right now, but still caring and supportive. _

_ “Yeah…” Minho says, knowing he won’t call Felix. “You should go home. Changbin must be waiting already.” _

_ “Ah, it’s alright, really. I can stay a bit longer if you want me to. I don’t mind.” Minho doesn’t deserve a friend like Felix. _

_ “It’s okay.” _

_ “If you say so… See you tomorrow, hyung.” Felix gives him a short yet firm hug and then leaves with another small smile. _

_ Minho doesn’t see Felix the next day. Or any day after that. _

  
  
  
  


“I’ll bring this to the post office on my way to work.” The words pull Minho out of his memories with a harsh tug. 

“What?” He blinks at Jisung who’s already climbing out of the bed.

“Really, it’s no biggie. It’s on my way anyways.” 

Minho doesn’t understand, not until Jisung grabs a pencil from Minho’s desk and confidently crosses the ‘plus 1’ box on the acknowledgement card and puts it in another envelope that was sent with the invitation. Minho can see the address neatly written on it. 

“Jisung--” He tries to stop his friend but Jisung insists once more, that it’s really no problem for him to take the small detour to the post office. He shouts a goodbye over his shoulder as he rushes out of the apartment before Minho even sets a foot outside of his bed.

He's left alone when the front door slams shut. He should run after Jisung, make up an excuse why they can't go and throw the card away so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore… so he wouldn't be reminded of what he once had… 

However, as Minho’s gaze wanders from his door down to where the comforter is still wrapped around his legs he can't help but wonder. Why did Felix and Changbin invite him to their wedding after Minho cut off contact without warning? How do they even know where he lives? This is highly invasive. Didn't they get the hint back then? Do they want to shove their happiness in his face? Are they making fun of him? Or worse… Do they pity him? 

Minho should be furious right now but he's not. All those years, when he let himself think about them, he silently prayed they were still happy together and now that he has the evidence in his hands he can't help but smile slightly. 

_ "Do you sometimes have the feeling that everything will turn out alright? That as long as you have him by your side you can overcome anything?" Changbin asks with a faraway look in his eyes. It's not hard to know who he thinks of. Minho's a little surprised he's feeling so strong about the boy he only recently started dating but Felix is a good kid that wormed his way into Minho's heart in record time.  _

_ "Yes, I do." He answers, thinking about his own special person.  _

  
  
  


Sadness washes over Minho like calm ocean waves. It's not sudden and all-consuming but gradually and steadily. He forces the memories to stop replaying in his head, forces the pain and guilt back into the corner of his mind. Standing up, Minho realises his legs are a bit unsteady. He takes a few deep breaths and concentrates at the noise his neighbor upstairs makes while walking around.

Maybe it's for the best that Jisung ran off like that. He knows his friend just wants him to get out for once and have fun. Jisung cares a lot, he just shows it in unique ways from time to time. Jisung meant no harm. He doesn't know about Changbin and Felix. He doesn't know about Chan. 

Will Chan be there too? 

Minho scans the invitation one more time. He's got a month to either come up with a really good excuse to withdraw his agreement to come or be the person he paints himself to be - the person that's over Chan. 

Chan, who’s probably hating him, rightfully so. Chan, who most likely moved on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ [“What are you trying to say?”] _

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment~ they fuel me with a great deal of motivation! 
> 
> Meet me on Twitter @neomuyoo


End file.
